1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lamps, and particularly to a lamp with buckle assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp generally includes a lamp body having a window through which light emitted from a light source radiates. An envelope covers the window and engages with the lamp body. The envelope includes a convex portion and a flange extending outwards from a peripheral edge of the convex portion. In process of mounting the envelope on the lamp body, a strip is provided to press the flange of the envelope on a periphery of the lamp body, and a large number of screws is used to extend through the strip and the flange of the envelope and engage into the periphery of the lamp body, whereby the envelope and the lamp body are assembled together.
However, mounting and removing of the envelope to and from the lamp body, requires a tool to fasten and remove the screws. Thus, the assembly and disassembly of the envelope are not only time-consuming but also laborious.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.